Two Faced
by TheGirlWhoShipped
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean are roommates and best friends, Piper works at the local café and Annabeth works at the architecture firm. Annabeth is also a hacker for a secret society. Piper begins to suspect things when Annabeth looks different and starts being more secretive.
1. Prologue

The guy in the hood handed me an envelope.

"This is just to start you, the pay will increase as you stay with us for longer," he said, his black hood started to fall back. He caught it before she could see his face.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes. We need you. You start tomorrow. Text me to get your first assignment."

He turned and left me in the dark alley.

The guy sounded like Nico, but I highly doubted it was him. Nico was with Thalia and Will in Puerto Rico for the summer.

I shrugged and left to go back to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked out the bay window where I was sitting to see Jason's blue convertible mustang pull up. Piper was back from her date.

I shut the window on my computer and grab the nearest book. _Pride and Prejudice._

"Annabeth! I'm home!" Piper called through the small New York apartment.

I walked into the kitchen/living area to greet her.

"How'd it go?"  
"Great! We went to that Italian restaurant downtown and we just walked around Central Park after that." She smiled as she spoke.

"That's great, Pipes! I'm headed to bed, early morning- the boss wants to see me," I said, acting like it was something serious. Yeah, Mr. Yarden wanted to see me but it couldn't've been anything terribly serious.

"Okay, goodnight Annabeth."  
"G'night Piper."

I woke up to my alarm going off. "Five more minutes," I mumbled as I shut off the alarm.

I got up even though I knew I wouldn't see sleep for the next 18 hours.

"Good morning, darling Annabeth!" Percy greeted cheerfully as he opened my door. Percy always picked me up on his way to work and dropped me off at the end of the day.

"Hey Percy," I murmured

"What's wrong? Something's up," He asked. He kissed my cheek and we started off to the architecture firm where I worked.

"I'm just tired, that's all. No need to worry, Perce," I answered, giving him a weak smile.

"Alright," he said, unconvinced, "I'm picking you up tonight for date night," he reminded me.  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Friday night was always date night.

We pulled up to the building and he climbed out to open my door to let me out. The handle was broken.

"Thanks Percy, I'll see you tonight at 6:30."

My cubicle had a sticky note on the desk.

 _Mr. Yarden will see you at 9, no sooner, no later._

 _-C_

Calypso was the new secretary. I took off the note and put it next to the pictures on the wall. The family picture of that year occupied a lot of space. Other pictures were of Percy and I, Piper and I, many pictures of our whole group of friends- Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico and I.

My watch beeped signaling that it was 9. I practically sprinted to Mr. Yarden's office.

I opened the door and said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, sit down."

I sat, wondering what he'd say.  
"Annabella Chance, I've noticed that your work is exceptionally good, so I am promoting you. You'll be Jessica Rue's assistant from now until further notice. Good day to you ma'am."

"He called you Annabella Chance? That's a new one," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he can't remember my name but he can remember Jessica Rue's name?"

"Yeah. Being her assistant is hardly a promotion," he said.

We always vent about work on the half an hour drive home. It's only four blocks but the traffic makes it so long.

"You we're as close to being his assistant as you can get! Premotion? More like demotion." Percy was just as distressed as I was.

He dropped me off at Rose Ivy Apartments, he lived about four blocks away at another apartment building with Jason and Frank as his roommates.

"How was work?" Piper asked.

I told her what happened. She took out her phone and shot someone a text.

"Who are you texting?" We had a total honesty policy between each other.

"You'll find out in about 20 minutes."

20 minutes later Percy showed up at our doorstep with popcorn, a blanket, and movies.

"Jason's in the car, Piper," Percy said to her as she left us.

"H-hi, I wasn't expecting you," I said, startled that he was here.

"Nice pj's," he laughed. I was wearing batman boxers and a black t-shirt.

We settled on the couch and fell asleep watching disney movies together.


	3. Chapter 2

With her internet-famous roommate it was hard to focus on work on the days when she was shooting a new video. Piper had Jason film everything, she was a beauty and fashion guru that nearly every teenage girl in America looked to for help. To make matters worse, she was writing a book called _Beauty By Piper_ , I hated to admit it to her face but Piper seemed perfect, she was gorgeous, had a perfect boyfriend, and was famous. She actually had her life together, I truly envied her, while I was hacking Google and Nike just so I could pay rent, she was carelessly shooting a video and never had to pay rent.

Some days Piper would use Annabeth for makeup tutorials or fashion things, today was one of those days.

"Lightly coat the top of the eyelid with a smokey grey eyeshadow-" I tuned out Piper, I was lost in my thoughts.

Work got into my head, I couldn't stop thinking about how I demoted. _What did I do wrong? I had done everything to the best of my abilities, accept-... Oh no! It had to be that one floorplan for the new building downtown that I turned in an hour after he needed it! That has to be it, otherwise- does he just not like me? I try to get along with people, but I'm naturally an introvert._

"Annabeth. Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth!"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I saw Piper looking at me.

"Yeah, Piper?"  
"Okay, something's very wrong, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I looked up at her and faked a smile.

"No, no, no, no, no! You aren't fooling me again, something is off. What's up?"

"Work, that's all."

"Nope, you never stress over work this much. Ever. Look at your makeup," she said, handing me a mirror. A grey eyed girl stared back at me with smokey eyes.

"Good work, it looks great!"

"Thanks, I could upload it, if only my model didn't look gloomy and depressed…"

"Sorry, Pipes, I really am," I said.  
"Uh huh, okay, we're going out. You need to be taken out of the apartment. You've been in here for way too long. Come on." She dragged me out the door.

Even though I protested, she forced me to go with her.

When we got back to the apartment I raced to my room and grabbed my laptop. I figured out that it was Nico that was part of this hacking group. I got a text from him.

 _Tonight: Apple. I need to know how secure their firewall is. When you're done text me and meet me at the bay lookout._

Apple has a fairly secure firewall, but I got past it.

"How long did it take you?"  
"Less than an hour."

"Good. Here's your pay, I'll text you tomorrow night." He looked around as he talked, his hood always stayed up to keep his dark face from being seen.

"Nico, are you sure about this?" I asked, as I took the envelope.

"No, but I have to, I'm sorry Annabeth." He stood up and left.

As I started walking home I felt someone watching me. Percy popped out of behind the bush behind me.

"Who was that?" He suddenly asked.

I freaked out and smacked him on accident.

" _Percy! You can't do that!_ " I hissed.

"Who was it? Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No! That's just Nico," I recovered quickly.

"Oh. I feel stupid now…"

I grinned. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain, come back to my place and we'll watch Disney movies until we fall asleep."

"Little Mermaid!?"

"Sure," I laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Annabeth_

With two full time jobs and a boyfriend, life got insane fast.

I couldn't tell Percy or Piper about being a hacker, Piper would put it on her channel and Percy would flip out.

I didn't get enough sleep at night and work was becoming insane. Mr. Yarden thought I was ready to become the manager of the third floor. He quickly fired Jessica Rue for some reason and I got majorly promoted. It meant that I had my work to do and had to check through everyone else's. With that promotion did not come pay raise. With inflation and taxes going up, paying rent got harder and harder. Hacking didn't pay very well, but it was better than nothing.

"Annabeth! Percy's out in the car, are you ready?" Piper asked. She came into my room wearing a dark green dress that complimented her eyes very well. Her hair was done in a loose braid with feathers weaved in.

"The Cherokee Ancestry Banquet is tonight, I have to go- unfortunately." She hated those heritage banquets that she was part of, her father owned one of the Native American Preservation companies.

I wasn't anywhere near ready, I had no idea what to wear- that's where a blessing known as Piper McLean came in.

She chose a silvery dress with a blue sash around the middle. She did my hair and makeup, to this day I'm not really sure what she did.

Percy stood outside, waiting to open the passenger's side door. When I walked out the door he gasped.

"A-Annabeth," he stuttered.

"Do you like it?" I asked, twirling so the knee-length skirt poofed out a little.

"It's so- you!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks."

We got in the car and he took us to Central Park. We had a special place in the gardens there.

We walked around for awhile. I would've worn flats if Piper said it was just a walk, but she knew what was going on and said to dress formally.

We got to my favorite spot with all the carnations, pink and blue carnations were my favorite.

Percy started, "Annabeth- do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Mary."

"Mary who?"

He got down on one knee and said, "Marry me?"  
I gasped, tears started welling up in my eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, Percy, of course I'll marry you!"

He put the ring on my finger and picked me up to spin me around, then he kissed me.

Little did we know that in about six months the rest of our lives would start.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N Hey guys! Sorry this is late, this chapter is full of flashbacks and is kinda long. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-TheGirlWhoShipped_**

 _Annabeth_

The next few weeks were hectic. Jason moved out and so did I. I moved in with Percy and Jason moved in with Piper.

We were putting off wedding planning, neither of us wanted to do it- considering that we had jobs we didn't really have time either.

Life began to be different. I moved into Jason's room, we were in separate rooms yet lived together. We both prefered it this way. We could both have our own space and always be together.

Piper declared herself the "official wedding planner." (After I gave her permission, of course)

She knew what she was doing for having never gotten married.

"I've been to so many weddings because of my dad," she explained one day when we were discussing flowers and color schemes.

We finally decided on white lilies, white carnations, grey and blue.

It was hard to process at first. Percy, my _husband._ Work went on as usual, it was getting more difficult. A major project was coming up- 99% of us were dreading it. I was on the fence, looking forward to a challenge and yet not ready for the workload. With the wedding coming up and all. It was only five months away. Really short notice, but we were just really excited.

 _Percy_

Sometime around 8 or 8:30 Annabeth would make us tea and we would tell stories about our past.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Hey Percy!" Jenna twirled her dark curls around her finger, trying to catch his eye._

" _Hi Jenna," he said distractedly, looking for a certain girl._

" _Who are you taking to the Winter Ball?" She asked, obviously hoping he would ask her._

" _Umm, I'm not sure yet." He wanted to ask the new girl. Blonde hair, stormy grey eyes- he only learned her name that day._ Annabeth.

 _Jenna saw him looking at the girl. "Annabeth? Why would you ask a nerd like her?"_

 _In all honesty he didn't know why he was going to ask her. "Because she's prettier than you," he said- without realizing he said it. Percy started walking toward her locker to wait for her. She got there two seconds before he did._

" _Annabeth!" He greeted her._

" _Hi, Percy." She returned the greeting, although somewhat unsure of him. Percy was either good news or bad news in their high school._

" _Hey, I- um- was- uh…"_

" _Yes? I have to get to class soon." Annabeth had seen Percy in the hallways, never really talking to him. Sure- he was handsome and smart and talented and a whole bunch of other things, but he had all of the girls at North High pining after him. Heartbreak followed him for the girls._

" _Well- willyougotothewinterballwithme?" He muttered._

" _Excuse me?" She knew exactly what he meant, she just had to hear him say it._

" _Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" He asked, a bit slower but it still was pretty fast._

" _I'm not usually one for school dances," she paused," but sure- I'll go with you."_

 _Percy's heart skipped a beat._

" _O-okay! Um- okay, I'll pick you up on Friday night at 8. Here's my number- text me tonight?" He asked, scribbling a number on a spare notecard._

" _Yeah, I'll text you after school." Annabeth smiled at him._

 _Percy's heart melted at the sight of her grey eyes lighting up._

 _(End Flashback)_

 _Annabeth_

"Do you remember the Winter Ball, Perce?" She asked, as she cuddled up to him.

"Of course- our first, well, pretty much everything."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Annabeth stood inside the doorway of the small house, waiting for Percy to come. She would've waited outside but it was raining._

" _Come on Percy,_ where are you?" _She murmured to herself._

 _His dark blue car pulled up. He got out and sprinted up the walkway. He rung the doorbell, even though he could see Annabeth through the glass._

 _His black suit with a grey tie had drops of water scattered on it._

" _Hello, Beautiful," Percy smiled. She blushed._

" _Oh- hi Annabeth! You have a very pretty cat," he joked. She gently smacked him. "You look very beautiful, darling," he said warmly. She blushed harder._

" _Pictures!" A woman hollered, running down the stairs with a camera. A man followed her with another camera._

" _Percy, this is my mom- Athena, named after the Greek goddess, Athena. She too is insanely intelligent. This is my father Fredrick, he's an artist!" She gushed about her parents._

 _He politely shook her father's hand and her mother pulled him into a hug._

" _Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chase," he said.  
_ " _Oh please- call me Athena!" Mr. Chase still seemed on edge about him._

 _Annabeth's silvery-grey dress sweeped the floor, she was almost as tall as him in her heels, but he was still taller. She had silver hair clips weaved into her intricate updo, all of the braids and curls took over an hour to put together._

 _The two stayed mostly to the side at the dance, although at one point they wandered to the greenhouses. The greenhouses at North High were very clean and the walls were made of glass. Although they were locked for the winter, Percy had a key to get in for some reason._

 _Percy took Annabeth's hand as they looked at the stars. Annabeth was freezing, she had forgotten her shawl before they left, a thin strapless dress in a cold greenhouse wasn't a good idea. Percy put his suit coat around her and they sat there together for awhile on the stone bench. He held Annabeth as they talked, trying to keep her warm. She laid her head on his shoulder. She soon fell asleep._

 _He shook her awake after watching her sleep for a little while._

" _Annabeth, Annabeth, wake up," Percy whispered._

" _Hm?" She blinked, trying to wake up._

" _Come on, let's go," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her out._

 _They stopped in the middle, under the glass ceiling. Percy leaned and kissed her. She kissed him back._

 _(End Flashback)_

"High school was a much simpler time," I whispered, starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah," he murmured. Percy saw that I was falling asleep, he picked me up bridal style and took my to my room. Putting me on the bed he said, "Goodnight, princess," and gently kissed me.


	6. Chapter 5

_Annabeth_

The next six months were insane. We decided to get married on May 28, he proposed in early November.

The wedding would be small, only close friends and family members. Piper would be my maid of honor, Hazel and Reyna were my other bridesmaids. Jason was Percy's best man, Leo and Frank were the other groomsmen.

The day of the wedding came so quickly, we didn't really realize how the time had flown by. Piper insisted on a simple dress to accent my figure. I had no idea about wedding dresses so I just went along with it and ended up loving the dress she chose. The simple ivory dress had intricate beading around the bodice and a silver sash around the waist. She said that I had to wear these six inch stilettos that I couldn't walk in. I drew the line there and decided to wear a pair of white Converse with writing around the edges. The writing was mostly Bible verse references and some quotes too and even a few song lyrics.

The actually ceremony was a blur, I don't remember most of it- but I remember realizing afterwards that I was married to my best friend, a binding contract to the man I love.

"Annabeth Chase Jackson, what a lovely name for a lovely lady!" Percy laughed.

"You're still my Seaweed Brain, you'll never be anything else," I told him, smiling.

"Hey- Perce?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What if we left New York? Hypothetically, of course. Where would we go?"

"Well- we could go anywhere, but we'd eventually have to settle somewhere. What were you thinking about?"  
"I dunno, I was just thinking of leaving the architecture firm."

"Annabeth, why? You love it there. All of our friends are in New York too," he reasoned.

"I know, it's just… I dunno, I can't get it out of my head. One of the ladies at work, Louise, mentioned that there's a beautiful beach in France, she said she has a summer house there."

"Could you talk to her about renting it for a couple weeks?"

"Sure, I'll ask her tomorrow."  
I realized that I was still wearing the wedding dress.

"Percy?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I slowly walked to my room and changed into fleece pants and a t-shirt. I couldn't find my sweater, I'd have to ask Percy if he'd seen it anywhere.

Walking into the main room, I found Percy making tea.

"Wise Girl, stay there for a second and close your eyes," he said, rushing out of the room.

I reluctantly did as he said and he soon came back. He draped a warm sweating right out of the drying around me.  
"You know me so well," I giggled.

 **For awhile I had totally forgotten about hacking for Nico, it was amazing not to have to worry about it and being caught. I knew that I'd eventually have to tell Percy.**

We ended up going to that beach in France for a couple weeks, the beautiful scenery was perfect.


	7. Chapter 6

_Annabeth_

I knew I had to tell Percy soon. I just wasn't sure how to tell him "hey, I'm a hacker for a majorly illegal group!"

He helped me get through work and everything, he had a right to know.

"Hey Perce?" I found myself asking him one day.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Um, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Um, well- you know how you found me talking to Nico that one day?"

"Yes." He looked worried.

"Well, he's a scouter for a hacking company and I'm part of it." Everything came out.

"Babe- I know. Nico told me."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." My voice was shaking for some reason.

 _Leo_

Calypso threw a lamp at me. I never thought our marriage would come to this. When Percy and Annabeth got married, Calypso and I had already been married for three years.

"Calypso, what's wrong?!" I asked, as I dodged behind the desk.

"You cheated on me! That's what's wrong!"

"No! Cali! Why would you think I'd do that!?"  
"Because! She's gorgeous and I'm not!" She started crying, her mascara was already smeared but she was still beautiful.

"Alena? That's my cousin! No, no, no! Cali, I would never cheat on you! You're too perfect!"

When I thought it was safe, I left my spot behind the desk and sat next to her on the ground and wiped away her tears.

"Leo, I love you."

"I love you too, Calypso."

Honestly, not the weirdest day we've had. Once she held a knife to my throat because she thought I was going to leave her when we were dating. Yeah, crazy girlfriend, but she's still amazing.

 _Piper_

Jason seemed off ever since we moved in together. I hoped it was nothing. I was wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

_Piper_

It turned out that Jason was just nervous for us. He wasn't sure if we were going to stay together forever or break up; he didn't propose because he was scared I'd say know. Apparently Percy can read Jason really well.

 _Jason_

Piper sometimes- I should rephrase- normally gives off mixed signals. I could usually read her pretty well but for some reason I couldn't read her today.

"Pipes? Are you okay?"

She looked up from her book, she never read books, and said, "Yeah! I'm fine, just reading something Annabeth recommended."

"Piper, you never read. Ever."

"Yeah, I know. It's a good book." She was distracted by the book.

All hope of a conversation with Piper was gone.

 _Hazel_

Ever since the wedding Frank talked about our future more often. None of the guys seemed normal. Given the fact that I was still in college to get masters degree, I was in no place to even start thinking about marriage.

"Hello, soon-so-be-doctor Hazel Levesque," Frank said as he called me.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" I asked, blushing, on my way to the dorm from class.

"Missing you." I could imagine his puppy-dog face. "When will you be to your dorm?"

"A few blocks away, why?"

"Just wondering! See you soon, Hazel!"

I hung up, wondering what was up before deciding it didn't matter.

Senior prom was coming up. I wasn't going, even though Natasha begged me to go. Natasha was my roommate, she and her fiance were #goals.

"Natasha, I'm not going! That's final."

"Hazel, please! Reconsider!"  
"Fine, Tash, fine. If it gets you to be quiet."

"Thank you!" She suddenly hung up.

 _Okay then._

Our dorm building, Sagebrook, was in the middle of all the city campus dorms. All of the city campus dorms looked exactly alike. The only way to tell them apart is the signs on the outside of the doors. The rooms were slightly different.

 _Hazel, where u at?_

 **At the door, why?**

 _Hurry up. I have to talk to you._

 **Okay Natasha**

I ran up the four flights of stairs, since the elevator was broken, and got to our room, 412.

The automated key card wasn't working so I knocked on the door.

Honestly wasn't expecting Frank to open the door.

We hung out in our dorm room until it got dark out.

We often held bonfires between April and October, that's how Frank and I met. Natasha's boyfriends cousins friends best friends third cousin knew Frank so they set up a blind date between us. So bonfires were a very special thing.

In a park near my dorm they had some firepits, like a campground. Frank and I had a special spot where we always met.

"Hazel, prom?"

"Yeah! Of course I'll go to prom with you!"

For the rest of the night we just sat next to the fire, talking and laughing.

10:45 rolled around and I realized that dorm curfew was 10:00.

"Frank."

"Yes, Hazel?"

"I can't go back to the dorm."

"Why?"

"Curfew." We said together, realizing the time.

"You can stay at my place for the night," Frank suggested. We had done this a couple times, I sleep on the couch in his living room and he sleeps on the floor. Frank shared an apartment with Natasha's boyfriends cousins friends best friends third cousins, Travis and Connor Stoll.

Travis and Connor were who knows where but we spent the whole night talking.


	9. Chapter 8

_Piper_

"Annabeth, hey, it's Piper, as you probably know. If you could call me back that would be great, I have some news. Thanks." I hung up, the third message that day.

"It's fine, Pipes, she's probably at work." Jason commented.

"Yeah, I hope that's all…"

Two Hours Later

 _Annabeth_

"Piper, I just got off work, what is it?"

"Annabeth! Hi! Could you stop by my place, I have some news that needs to be delivered in person!"

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

"Hang on Piper, just a sec- Percy's calling."

"Hey, Anna-bae!"

"Percy, just don't. What is it?"

"When will you be home?"

"I dunno, Piper asked me if I could stop by for a moment or two, you know that means a couple hours. I'll text you when I leave, okay?"

"Okay, see you at home Annabeth."

Piper forgot that I still had a key to her apartment.

"Piper! I'm here!"

"She's at the cafe, she had to go into work for some reason," Jason said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jason."

"Yep."

I drove downtown to the cafe to find Piper in a yelling match with her boss. Oh dear. Deciding it was safer to stay in the car until she came out, I texted Percy.

 _Percy, it might be awhile_

 **Oh no, what happened this time?**

 _Not sure yet_

 **Just don't be too long, okay?  
** _Okay_

She came out, mascara running down her cheeks. Piper immediately recognized the car and got in.

"Hey Annabeth," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rebraiding her hair that was falling out of the simple french braid.

"Well, I am currently unemployed. But that's okay! I'm in the third round of auditions for this movie, so I think I have a shot at getting the part!"

"That's great Piper! Not the unemployed part, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, is there any chance I could go to your place to get fixed up? I can't stand Jason seeing me like this. Maybe after the wedding it'll be different but as of now, I can't face him like this."

"Yeah- did you say _wedding_?"

"Yes."

"When?!"

"He proposed last night, I forgot to tell you. The wedding is soon. Very soon. We're thinking about just going down to the courthouse and signing a couple documents and being done with it."

"What happened to you? What happened to the fairytale wedding that you've always dreamed of? What happened to the gorgeous dresses? What happened to all of what you've planned?"

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Piper-"

"The book was burned."

"What?"

"The book with all of the wedding plans in it- including your wedding plans with Percy- was burned. We're not sure what happened but I found it charred under my bed when we went to start planning the wedding."

"Oh… I had no idea!"  
"It's fine."  
We decided to just restore the book, using the pages that weren't totally blackened.

I dropped my bag inside the door and fell onto the floor.

"Oh dear- Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, picking me up.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied.

"Mmhm, yeah- no. What's up Annabeth?"

"Life."

"Okay?"

So we talked about life and solved our problems.

"Nico hasn't been around for awhile."

"Oh, yeah- I gave up hacking," I lied. I just hadn't told him about the last job I had from Nico. At least Percy wasn't terribly nosy about it.

 _Percy_

She was totally lying.


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! We got back from an international robotics competition about a week ago and now that robotics is over and school is about a month from ending I'll be able to update more often. Once again: I am so sorry!


End file.
